Los H
}}Los Héroes de Elite es el segundo episodio de Heroes Elite. Re-Capitulación Se puede ver un edificio y se hace un acercamiento a él. Se puede apreciar a Zack y Michelle entrar a uno de los apartamentos. Zack: MAMÁ!! Ya llegue!! Michelle vino conmigo!! (Sostiene la puerta mientras Michelle pasa) La cámara enfoca a Green Arrow en otro edificio. Green Arrow: Zack, acaso olvidaste que tenemos algo por hacer y necesitamos salir ahora mismo?? (Sujeta un comunicador en su oreja) Zack: Ya estoy en eso... La escena cambia y se ve a Ice-Lord entrar en un callejón y al final de este se encuentra Batgirl recostada en la pared. Batgirl: Silver Fullbuster, tenemos que hablar (Se separa de la pared y cruza los brazos) Ice-Lord: Oh Boy... La escena vuelve a cambiar y ahora se ve a Recharge, Light Speed y Nightwing llegar a la Batcave. Batman: Hace 18 horas... (Se voltea) Nightwing y Recharge: Ohh sii Batman: ...la Atalaya detecto una flota de naves alienígenas que se acercaban muy rápidamente, se alertó a toda la Liga y mientras armábamos el plan de defensa los alienígenas nos enviaron un mensaje... (Presiona un botón en su guante) Aparecen tres pantallas holográficas con fotos de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Recharge: Wow Batman: ...sin armar mucho alboroto reclamaron a los superseres protectores de la tierra, desconocemos la razón de esto pero nos dejaron ir a Green Arrow y a mí... De pronto una brecha dimensional se abre frente a sus ojos, de ella salen muchos rayos y se puede ver una silueta. Recharge: Oh Boy : SUSPENSE}} Trama Se ve a Zack saliendo por la ventana de su apartamento con un Arco y un Carcaj lleno de flechas, se coloca una máscara y baja por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. AL llegar abajo se va a un callejón en donde esta Green Arrow recostado de una pared. Green Arrow: Llego el gran momento Zack Zack: No me llames así, cuando tengo esta mascara puesta soy Half Arrow Archivo:Half Arrow (Traje Casero) (HE).png Green Arrow: Cierto, bueno... Iras a Yokohama, una ciudad Japonesa en busca de Misako Watterson la cual se hace llamar Shades, te lo anote por si lo olvidas (Le entrega un papel) Half Arrow recibe el papel y lo mira. Half Arrow: Así que Japón eh?? Green Arrow: Si, por favor no exageres con tus gritos al llegar Half Arrow: Okey, te lo prometo!! Espera un segundo... No vendrás conmigo?? Green Arrow: No, es hora de que empieces a hacer las cosas por ti mismo o con tu equipo más adelante, en cualquier caso tengo una investigación en la cual trabajar arduamente junto con algunos de los protegidos de Batman Half Arrow: Bueno Olie, digo, Green Arrow... Prometo no defraudarlos y traer conmigo a Misako Green Arrow: Tranquilo, sé que puedes con esto, ah por cierto tenemos que hablar de ese traje cuando vuelvas Green Arrow empuja uno de los ladrillos y la pared se abre mostrando un Tubo Z, Half Arrow pasa por este y es teletransportado a otro Tubo Z ubicado en un callejón de Minami Ward. Half Arrow: Okey... Ya estoy aquí... Ahora... (Mira el papel) Half Arrow: "Hikari Supairaru, Apartamento 104B. Frente al Parque" entonces tengo que ir sin mi traje, haberlo dicho antes... (Se quita la máscara y los guantes) Zack: Bien, frente al parque... (Sale de callejón) Zack mete sus manos en los bolsillos, observa a todos lados y ve a una chica caminando, Zack se acerca a ella y toca el hombro un segundo. Zack: Gumen... Hiki Supi... raru?? Chica: Hikari Supairaru?? Archivo:Misako Watterson (HE).png Zack: Jeje... (Asiente con la cabeza mientras se rasca la nuca) Do you know which of these buildings it is?? Chica: Yes, I'm going there right now Zack: Would it bother you if I accompanied you there?? Chica: No, I have no problem (Comienza a caminar) Zack: Fine... Oh, before I forget, what's your name?? (Camina a su lado y la observa) Chica: Haha, why do you want to know?? (Lo mira) Zack: I have to express my gratitude, so I need to know who I thank. Chica: Ohh really?? Well, my name is Misako Watterson (Se detiene al frente de Zack y acerca su cara a la de Zack) Zack: }} I-I'm Zack Hatsure (Da un paso atrás y le extiende la mano) Misako: Nice to meet you Zack (Le estrecha la mano) Zack: It will sound crazy but, I came here for you Misako: Hahaha, what?? Zack: Yep, sent me Green Arrow, and he told me to give you this (Mete su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalon) Misako agarra a Zack y lo hala hasta el callejón. Misako: GREEN ARROW!?!? Oh my God!! (Suelta a Zack y empieza a dar vueltas en círculo) Zack: Jajaja, Misako (Saca una píldora de su bolsillo) Misako: What's that?? (Se detiene y se acerca a Zack) Zack: A Translator Pill (Se la entrega) Misako: Arigato (Hace una reverencia) Misako se toma la pastilla, la saborea y empieza a hablar. Misako: Asi que, Zack... Como pensabas pagar tu "deuda"?? (Acerca su rostro al de Zack) Zack: P-pues no se... invitándote un Smoothy o algo por el estilo (Da un paso atrás y se topa con el muro) Misako: Preferiría un helado sabes, pero bueno... Nos vamos?? (Da un paso atrás también) Zack: Creo que sería mejor si llegamos con los súper trajes Misako: Pues entonces voltéate Zack: Que me voltee?? Misako: Pues claro necesito ponerme el supertraje y estamos en un callejón, aunque sea dame espacio no?? Zack: Bien (Se da media vuelta) Zack saca los guantes de su bolsillo. Zack: Creí que este reclutamiento sería diferente sabes?? (Se coloca un guante) Misako: Ah sí?? Como creíste que sería?? (Alza los brazos y es cubierta por las sombras) Zack: Honestamente creí que tendría que pelear contigo al estilo anime gritando los nombres de mis flechas o algo así (Se coloca el otro guante) Misako: Bueno, ya ves que no fue asi... Ah y ya puedes voltear Zack voltea y ve a Misako. Archivo:Shades (HE).png Zack: Y resulta que solo estamos conversan...do (Suelta la máscara) Zack se agacha y toma su máscara, se la pone y mira a Misako. Half Arrow: Asi que ese es el traje de "Shades", es muy lindo Shades: Gracias, y cuál es tu nombre de héroe?? Half Arrow: Pues me gusta que me llamen "Half Arrow" Shades: jhm... (Contiene la risa) Half Arrow: Que?? Shades: No nada Half Arrow: Bueno, estas lista entonces?? Shades: Si, completamente Half Arrow: Bien, pues vamos por aquí... (Empieza a caminar) Shades la sigue y la escena se corta. Se ve una casa común con una motocicleta estacionada frente al garaje y se hace un acercamiento a una de las ventanas, en el comedor se ve a un chico hablando por teléfono. Chico: ...pues claro, sabes que mi abuelo es venezolano... (Se levanta) Archivo:Cesar Harrison (HE).png Empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Chico: ...Billy, dudo mucho que tenga algún familiar en Venezuela aun... Suena el timbre. Chico: No, no conozco a ninguna Antonella (Camina hasta la puerta de entrada) El chico abre la puerta y en la entrada esta otro muchacho, pero este a diferencia del primero tiene un brazo mecánico. Chico2: Cesar Augusto Harrison Villalobos?? Archivo:Roy Harper (HE).png Cesar: ...Tengo que colgar Billy, te llamo luego (Cuelga el teléfono) Cesar cierra un poco la puerta pero esta se detiene por el pie del chico que acaba de llegar. Chico2: Lo sé, te asusta el brazo mecánico, pero no vine a pelear contigo... De hecho podemos hablar en la sala si te parece bien Cesar: Dame una buena razón para dejarte entrar Chico2: Sé que Billy te está ayudando a investigar a tu familia, aun no sé porque lo hacen pero ya me lo dirás tu Cesar: Quién eres?? (Abre la puerta) Chico2: Soy Roy Harper y tengo algunas cosas que contarte (Camina hacia adentro) Roy toma asiento, Cesar cierra la puerta y se acerca a Roy. Cesar: Primero podrías decirme de donde sacaste ese brazo Roy: Esto?? (Mueve su brazo mecánico) Un conocido en Lex Corp me debía un favor... No me gusta hablar mucho de eso Cesar: Genial!! Roy: Entonces... Cesar: Ah, empieza por lo que quieras (Toma asiento) Roy: Bueno, fui enviado por Green Arrow para reclutarte Cesar: Reclutarme?? Para qué?? Roy: De eso solo te puedo decir que formaras parte de un equipo con otros 9 jóvenes héroes, solo eso se Cesar: Pero si yo no soy- Roy: Trabajamos con Batman, asi que no te molestes en ocultar que eres Lightning Master, prácticamente sabemos todo sobre ti... Incluso que esta mañana compraste dos pizzas mediterráneas Cesar: Entonces... También sabes que paso con mi familia?? Roy: Desgraciadamente no, digo hay cosas que no son tan fáciles Cesar: Argh... Roy: Pero la manera en la que haz investigado está muy bien, de hecho, Bats se vio obligado a usarla para ver si encontraba algo de tu familia Cesar: No, de verdad?? Roy: Si, pero aun asi no encontró nada... Eres bueno para esto, aceptarías unirte al súper equipo?? Cesar: Tendría acceso a la Batcave?? Roy: Acceso total no, solo si esta algún miembro de la BatFamily Cesar: Para mí eso sería suficiente, sí, me uniré al equipo (Se levanta y se acerca a Roy) Roy: Me alegra oír eso (También se levanta) Estrechan sus manos. Roy: Busca tu traje Cesar asiente con la cabeza y al voltear se corta la escena. Se puede ver a un hombre corriendo por la calle, le arranca el bolso a una señora que estaba por cruzar su camino. Señora: Ayuda!! Otro hombre sale detrás del primero. Hombre1: ... (Voltea hacia atrás) Mierda!! (Vuelve a ver al frente) Hombre2: Detente ahora mismo!! Archivo:Alex Collins (HE).png El primer hombre entra en un callejón, el segundo hombre hace lo mismo unos segundos después. El segundo hombre observa el callejón pero no ve al primero. Hombre2: No sirve de nada esconderse, puedo oler tu miedo... (Olfatea el aire) Se escucha un fuerte golpe contra un bote de basura, el hombre camina hacia el bote y observa a un lado de este resultando estar 2 personas: el hombre que robo el bolso y otro más. Hombre3: Hola Alex, ya me encargue yo de este novato (Se agacha y ata las manos del ladrón) Archivo:Red Robin (HE).png Alex: Espera, te conozco?? Hombre3: Realmente no, quiero decir... Me conocen muchos en Gotham y por esta ciudad como Red Robin Alex: Bien... Pero, como me conoces?? Red Robin: Pues Batman tiene sus métodos... Alex: Y que haces aquí?? Red Robin: Bueno, decidí pasarme un rato por Blüdhaven para saludar a viejos conocidos y hacer unos recados, lo normal Alex: Eso quiere que estoy en problemas?? Red Robin: Jajaja, la semana pasada tal vez Alex: Jaja, claroo... Red Robin: Pero no, hoy vine a reclutarte para que formes parte de un equipo de superhum- Alex: Me niego (Interrumpe) Red Robin: Pe-pero no me dejaste terminar Alex: Vamos te estoy ahorrando saliva (Olfatea un poco) Red Robin: Porque no quieres unirte a ningún equipo?? Alex: ... (Se de media vuelta) Alex: Trabajo mejor solo Red Robin: Ja, Bats solía decir eso Alex: Agh... Bueno, si de verdad me necesitan iré pero créeme que no lo hare por gusto Tim Red Robin: Que dijiste?? (Mira al ladrón y aún se encuentra noqueado) Alex: Yo no necesito trabajar con Batman para saber tu identidad... Red Robin: Pero... Alex: Si ya lo sabes todo sobre mi deberías saber que reconocería el olor de tu sangre donde sea amigo mío, envíame un mensaje de texto cuando ese equipo tuyo este en problemas (Se va caminando) Red Robin presiona el comunicador en su oreja. Red Robin: Bats, salió bien... (Suelta el comunicador) Red Robin: ...Pero yo tendré que dar algunas explicaciones La escena se corta. Se ve a una chica dando entrando en la casa mientras habla por teléfono. Chica: Amber, tu estas bien?? (Aterriza en pose de superhéroe) Archivo:Genesis Longhair (HE).png Amber: Que si Genesis, estaba detrás de un autobús grabando todo Genesis: Debes tener más cuidado cuando grabas para ese Blog (Cierra la puerta a su espalda) Amber: Nah, siempre he tenido cuidado grabando para el SlashBlog Genesis: Jaja, bueno te dejo que ya llegue a casa y tengo varias cosas por hacer (Camina a la cocina) Amber: Bye, nos vemos en el cole (Cuelga) La llamada se termina y Genesis guarda su teléfono en su bolso. ? ? ?: Oye Genesis, cuando piensas decirle a Amber tu secreto?? Genesis escucha una voz que no conoce a su espalda, por lo que se detiene en seco y se voltea lentamente. En uno de los muebles de la sala se encontraba una chica sentada. Genesis: Quien eres tú?? (Se quita el bolso) Chica: Soy una amiga, lo creas o no Archivo:Artemis (HE).png Genesis: Si le hiciste algo a mi madre te juro que te arrancare cada cabello rubio de esa cabeza tuya Chica: Tranquila, llegaste tú antes que ella... Además ya te dije que no te hare daño, vengo como amiga Genesis: Porque la necesidad de la máscara?? (Camina a la sala) Chica: Tengo entendido que tu madre no conoce de tus habilidades y tu vida con la máscara, asi que dudo que lo mejor sea que se entere gracias a mi Genesis: Bueno... Que es lo que quieres?? (Toma asiento) Chica: No es lo que yo quiera, se trata de lo que quiere Batman Genesis: Espera (Se levanta de golpe) Me estás diciendo que Batman te mando hasta mi casa?!?! (Cae en la silla nuevamente) Chica: Bueno... Batman y Green Arrow, ambos me enviaron a buscarte Genesis: Green Arrow también es parte de esto?? Wait... Que es lo que quieren de mí?? (Se cubre el pecho con sus brazos) Chica: Jaja, tranquila... Ellos quieren que te unas a un grupo de jóvenes héroes Genesis: Que?? Chica: Si... Que formes parte de un grup- Genesis: Si te escuche... Es solo que debo pensármelo sabes... Chica: Genesis, se lo que paso con tu compañero el año pasado... Pero yo misma te aseguro que eso no se repetirá Genesis: Bueno, podría pasarme en las primeras reuniones a ver qué tal... Chica: Ya que lo mencionas, la primera reunión será hoy... De hecho deberíamos ir en camino ahora mismo Genesis: Estarán Batman y Green Arrow?? Chica: Si, para darles toda la información respecto a su equipo Genesis: Tu no formaras parte del equipo?? Chica: No, a Artemis la necesitan en otro equipo Genesis: Ah, tu eres Artemis?? En la tele te nombran muy poco Artemis: Si bueno, soy más ágil en misiones encubiertas... Pero eso te lo puedo contar luego si quieres, ahora ponte tu traje Genesis: Bien!! (Salta de la silla) Genesis camina hacia las escaleras y sube por ellas. Todo se pone negro y la escena cambia. Se ven a Recharge, Light Speed, Nightwing y Batman frente al portal con la extraña silueta. Recharge: Oh Boy Batman: Háganse para atrás Recharge: Bats, tranquilo nosotros podemos con lo que salga de ahí Batman: No es eso... (Se levanta del asiento y toma un Batarang de su cinturón) Un rayo color escarlata con destellos amarillos sale del portal y se detiene frente a Batman. Flash: Bruce... Los aliens... Ya vienen... (Se debilita) Archivo:Flash (HE).png Light Speed: Barry!! Batman sostiene a Flash. Batman: Barry, Barry...(Lo agita un poco) Flash intenta hablar pero queda inconsciente. Nightwing: Pero que carajos acaba de pasar?? Recharge: Lo que parece ser es que Barry probablemente salió de la Speed Force... Batman: O bien podría venir del futuro, uno donde los alienígenas no respetaron su trato y vinieron de vuelta... (Pasa su brazo bajo el de Flash y lo carga) Light Speed: Que deberíamos hacer ahora?? Batman deja a Flash sobre una camilla y lo observa. Batman: Pues solo nos queda esperar a que despierte y que nos explique qué le sucedió Recharge: Porque no solo lo despiertas?? Batman: Tu mismo viste como se desmayó o no?? Recharge: Claro, pero no tienes algún suero o algo asi que lo pueda hacer despertar rápido Batman: Habría que estabilizarlo y para eso necesitare... Alfred, trae el Suero para Velocistas Alfred: Ya lo traigo amo Bruce (Se retira del lugar) Computadora: A12 Bat-Boy, E06 Iron-Pulse. En los Tubos Z se pueden ver una luz y luego aparecen 2 personas caminando. Bat-Boy: Entonces exploto y los lleno de baba Archivo:Bat-Boy (HE).png Iron-Pulse: Jaja... (Mira a su alrededor) Archivo:Iron-Pulse (HE).png Iron-Pulse: Oye... (Le da unas palmadas en la espalda) Bat-Boy: Debiste ver sus caras, Jason estaba como de "Tienes que estar jugando conmigo" Iron-Pulse: Creo que es un mal momento para risas amigo... Bat-Boy: Porque lo dic- (Abre los ojos y ve a todos observándolo) Bat-Boy: Jejeje, disculpa Bats Batman: No te preocupes, eres el segundo en llegar Dick llego unos minutos antes Nightwing: Muy lento Recharge: Eso sonaría mejor si yo lo dijera Computadora: E04 Half Arrow, E07 Shades, E03 Ice-Lord, E12 Batgirl II, B13 Red Robin, B21 Arsenal, E08 Lightning Master, B07 Artemis, E05 Slash-Girl. De los Tubos Z empieza a salir bastante luz y se ven a varias personas saliendo de esta luz. Batman: Bueno, parece que todos llegaron Batgirl: Puedes apostar a que si Red Robin: ... (Baja la mirada por un segundo) Batman se voltea y presiona unos botones en su escritorio, luego vuelve a girarse para ver a todos. Batman: Seré directo y muy breve... Se puede ver varias naves moverse cerca de la Atalaya. Batman: Se ven a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia sentados en la sala de reuniones de la Atalaya y las pantallas holográficas se encienden solas mostrando una silueta misteriosa frente a ellos. Batman: Se ve a todos los miembros de la Liga subir a la nave de los alienígenas, excepto Batman y Green Arrow quienes miraban desde la Atalaya.}} Batman: Así que por eso los buscamos a ustedes, la última decisión que se tomo es que activaríamos el Protocolo "New League" y por lo tanto los candidatos más aptos para trabajar en equipo como un reemplazo temporal de la Liga son ustedes, 10 jóvenes héroes que serán la nueva imagen de la Liga!! Suena una alarma y pantallas holográficas aparecen frente a todos. Batman: Perfecto, parece que hoy tendrán su primera misión... Batman: Ok, parece que este video fue enviado por un "Slash-Lover11", y paso por mis filtros de seguridad... Este video es completamente real Alfred llega con un tubo que contiene un líquido verde y una inyectadora. Batman: (Le susurra a Alfred) Espera a que los chicos se vayan para ponerle el suero Recharge: Quienes son esos?? Batman voltea la mirada y ve a todos. Batman: El video es borroso asi que no sabemos con seguridad quienes sean... Lightning Master: Y que se supone que haremos ahora?? Archivo:Lightning Master (HE).png Batman: Pues no por desconocer sus identidades nos vamos a detener Half Arrow: Bats, no te ofendas pero creo que se refería a la misión Batman: Vale, como les decía antes de la interrupción; Ustedes serán la nueva imagen de la Justice League, pero no podemos dejar que las personas sepan la situación actual de la Liga, por lo que ustedes tendrán otro nombre... Light Speed: No creo que eso sea prioritario ahora Batman: En absoluto, eso lo decidiré mas tarde... Lo que si haremos ahora será lo siguiente: El equipo de reclutas se enfrentaran con estos sujetos, todos los demás seremos su apoyo, en caso de que lo necesiten Batgirl: Entonces... Batman: En marcha equipo Recharge, Light Speed, Half Arrow, Lightning Master, Slash-Girl, Ice-Lord, Batgirl, Iron Pulse y Shades caminan a los Tubos Z y van desapareciendo. Red Robin se acerca a Batman. Red Robin: Perdona Bruce, Alex no quiso aceptar unirse al equipo Batman: No te preocupes Tim, se unirá a ellos tarde o temprano Alfred acomoda el tubo en la inyectadora y procede a inyectar a Flash. Bat-Boy: Que aburrido es quedarse de refuerzo... De pronto Flash abre los ojos. Flash: AAARRRGGHHH!! (Se agita sobre la camilla) : Suspense Se puede ver a mucha gente corriendo y pocas personas se quedan paradas en el centro del puente observando todo. Chico con Espada: Daño ya se cansó de esperar a esos "Heroes" Archivo:Daño (HE).png Chico encapuchado: Pues Daño debe ser paciente Archivo:Touch (Traje Casero) (HE).png Chica: Pueden destruir un par de autos más si asi se les pasa el tiempo más rápido Archivo:Toxzin (HE).png Daño desenvaina su espada y dispara una ráfaga de rayos a un auto y Touch salta hacia un auto y lo atraviesa, luego el auto vuela por los aires y cae al agua mientras Touch lo ve desde la orilla del puente. Chico: Tal vez para esos dos, pero no para mi Archivo:Blast Rider (HE).png Chica: Ah, me olvidaba de ti Blast Blast Rider: Yo puedo ocupar mi tiempo en otra cosa (Se pone en posición de carrera) Blast Rider: Echare un vistazo al perímetro (Empieza a correr) Sale corriendo a supervelocidad dejando una estela verde y desaparece al cruzar fuera del puente. Toxzin: Que hay de ti Energy?? Estas muy callado Energy Owner: ... (Mirando un punto fijamente) Toxzin: Energy?? Energy Owner: Ah?? (Mira a Toxzin) Toxzin: Te necesitamos enfocado en la misión, en que estás pensando?? Energy Owner: Estoy pensando en nuestra estrategia... Según los expedientes que nos dieron Toxzin: Nos dieron la información necesaria y cuando lleguen sabremos como dividirnos En eso llega Blast Rider corriendo y se detiene frente a Toxzin y Energy Owner. Energy Owner: Eso fue muy rápido, incluso para un velocista Blast Rider: Bueno, eso es porque ya están aquí... Toxzin: DAÑO!! TOUCH!! Vengan acá!! Touch patea un auto dejándolo doblado para caminar hacia ellos y Daño apoya la espada en su hombro y camina hasta los demás. Recharge y Light Speed llegan corriendo al puente, Lightning Master llega en forma de rayo y se para junto a ellos, una sombra se mueve y estira detrás de Light Speed y de ella sale Shades. Half Arrow, Slash-Girl, Ice-Lord y Batgirl llegan caminando hasta los demás y Iron-Pulse llega volando y aterriza junto a ellos. Recharge: Toxzin, Blast Rider... Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, ya se dieron cuenta que no pueden vencerme por si solos y buscaron ayuda?? Blast Rider: Listo para la acción, Recharge?? (Gira la cabeza y cruje su cuello) Recharge: Light Speed, vamos por el Blast Rider se mueve primero, Recharge y Light Speed lo siguen y comienzan a lanzarse puñetazos a alta velocidad. Ice-Lord: Bien, mientras los veloces pelean quien nos lidera?? Los chicos miran a Ice-Lord. Ice-Lord: A mí no me miren Half Arrow: ...Yo- (Lo interrumpen) Lightning Master: Vale, yo seré el líder... Sombra y Flechitas contra el de la espada!! Half Arrow: No es justo, yo quería ser el líder Shades: Muy lento con las palabras, espero que seas más rápido con la flechas (Corre hasta Daño) Half Arrow: No solo soy rápido con las flechas!! (Corre detrás de Shades) Lightning Master: Helado, Chico de Hierro; contra la de Verde Ice-Lord: No vuelvas a llamarme "Helado" (Aprieta su puño y este se congela) Iron-Pulse: Es "Iron-Pulse" (Empieza a volar) Ambos van hacia Toxzin. Lightning Master: Chicas, ustedes contra el encapuchado; yo voy contra el que vuela Batgirl: No estoy segura de que tan bien pensado tienes esto Lightning Master: Le llaman improvisar (Vuela hasta Energy Owner) Batgirl y Slash-Girl corren hacia Touch. : A la orilla del puente Recharge le lanza varios puñetazos a Blast Rider, este los esquiva y mira detrás de él, Light Speed está por darle una patada pero Blast Rider la detiene, la sostiene de la pierna se la lanza a Recharge haciéndolos caer al suelo. Light Speed: Agh!! (Cae dando vueltas en el suelo) Recharge: Ugh!! (Se agarra del suelo rompiéndolo) Blast Rider: Si me dicen que eso es todo estaré muy decepcionado Light Speed: Crees que es hora?? (Se levanta) Recharge absorbe el concreto del suelo en su brazo derecho y hace su puño más grande. Recharge: No, solo está teniendo algo de ventaja... Siempre pasa (También se levanta) Blast Rider: Ya me van a atacar o empiezo yo esta ronda?? Recharge mira a Light Speed y le guiña el ojo izquierdo mientras saca la lengua. Blast Rider: Bien empiezo yo (Da un paso al frente) Light Speed corre y pasa al lado de Blast Rider, Recharge empieza a girar con los brazos extendidos. Blast Rider intenta agarrar a Light Speed pero esta corre lejos, voltea a ver a Recharge y corre hacia él. Light Speed llega por detrás de Blast Rider, este intenta darle un puñetazo pero ella lo esquiva y lo empuja hasta Recharge. Blast Rider es golpeado varias veces por los puños de Recharge hasta que lo detiene y salta hacia atrás. Blast Rider: Eso estuvo bien jugado (Se acomoda la mandíbula) Recharge se detiene y su brazo vuelve a la normalidad, Light Speed se para junto a él. Recharge: El trabajo en equipo es lo nuestro (Pone el puño) Light Speed le choca el puño. Blast Rider: Asi que era eso (Aprieta los puños) Blast Rider pone sus puños hacia atrás y se ve como empiezan a cargarse de energía. Light Speed: Eso lo ha hecho antes?? Recharge: Me temo que no... Corremos?? Light Speed: Si Recharge y Light Speed comienzan a correr, Blast Rider los sigue. Blast Rider: Porque corren?? (Lanza un puñetazo) Recharge: Wow... (Lo esquiva) Light Speed: Cuidado al caer (Gira y le pone el pie a Blast Rider) Blast Rider se tropieza, voltea a ver a Light Speed mientras cae y le lanza un puñetazo, ella logra cubrirse pero con un pequeño destello Light Speed es lanzada lejos del lugar. Recharge: Maldito!! (Frena y corre hacia Blast Rider) Blast Rider cae agachado y se apoya con el brazo sin energía, se levanta y voltea a esperar a Recharge. Recharge: AAAAHHH!! (Lanza un puño lleno de energía) Blast Rider: HAHAHA!! (Le lanza el puño con energía) Los dos puños chocan liberando una explosión de energía. : Suspenso : En la otra orilla del puente Se ven a Half Arrow y Shades corriendo en dirección a Daño. Half Arrow agarra un dispositivo de su cinturón, presiona un botón con su dedo medio y este dispositivo despliega un arco holográfico de color naranja, Shades mientras corre se mete en la sombra del suelo y se acerca a Daño. Half Arrow: Daño, nos volvemos a ver!! (Pone dos de sus dedos en la cuerda del arco) En el arco se comienza a formar una flecha de energía. Daño: Daño está feliz de volverte a ver Half Arrow!! (Toma su espada con las dos manos) Half Arrow: Yo también me alegro, después de todo nuestro último encuentro quedo inconcluso (Suelta la flecha) La flecha aumenta de tamaño al salir disparada, Daño clava su espada en el suelo rompiéndolo, del suelo sale Shades saltando hacía Daño. Shades: AAAGGHH!! (Le lanza un puño) Daño esquiva fácilmente, la toma del brazo y la utiliza para cubrirse de la flecha. Half Arrow: Cuidado!! La flecha explota en la espalda de Shades. Shades: Como dije, lento con las palabras (Le da una patada en la cara a Daño) Daño suelta a Shades y esta da varios saltos hacia atrás. Half Arrow: Lo siento Shades: No te disculpes, él es quien debe hacerlo (Aprieta los puños) Los ojos de Shades se tornan completamente rojos, de todo su cuerpo empieza a salir un aura oscura. Daño: Daño se está aburriendo otra vez (Saca su espada del suelo) Half Arrow: Cada vez que dice eso es mala señal (Pone sus dedos en la cuerda del arco nuevamente) Shades: Cuantas flechas puedes disparar al mismo tiempo?? (Se hunde en el suelo lentamente) Half Arrow: Seis, porque?? Shades: Fíjate bien en mis sombras, como me pegues otra flecha... TE MATO (Termina de entrar en el suelo) Half Arrow: Okey (Traga grueso) Daño: A Daño le gusta pelear con los héroes, pero a Daño también le disgusta que no lo ataquen!! (Comienza a agitar su espada) La sombra en la que se mueve Shades va más rápido que antes y se divide en siete, Half Arrow dispara su flecha y esta se divide en seis. Half Arrow: Que es lo que planeas... (Se quita sudor de la frente) De las sombras salen siete Shades rodeando a Daño, Daño y Half Arrow miran a todas las Shades y se dan cuenta que solo una tiene sombra en el suelo. Half Arrow: Bingo!! (Mueve su mano derecha hacia la izquierda) Las flechas se mueven, Daño baja su espada con fuerza y suelta una gran ráfaga de fuego. Las flechas atraviesan las Shades sin sombras, todas las Shades desaparecen menos una, esta última esquiva la ráfaga de fuego, todas las flechas golpean a Daño y lo derriban. Daño: Ugh!! (Cayendo se sostiene con la espada) Daño: Abannan... (Se pone en pie) La sombra de Shades llega junto a Half Arrow. Half Arrow: Shades, esto puede ser un problema... Shades sale del suelo sin el aura de sombra y con sus ojos normales. Shades: Que dices?? Daño: ...afol... (Sostiene la espada con las dos manos) Half Arrow: Solo corre!! (Sale corriendo) Shades mira a Daño y se da cuenta que la espada ahora tiene un color naranja muy luminoso. Shades: Mierda!! (Corre detrás de Half Arrow) Daño: ...Beowulf!! (Clava la espada en el suelo) La energía naranja de la espada sale de ella y pasa al suelo, siguiendo a Half Arrow y Shades llegando en un segundo hasta ellos electrocutándolos haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo. Daño: Parece ser que los pequeños héroes no fueron rivales dignos para Daño, merecen perecer (Saca la espada del suelo) Levanta la espada y está a punto de usarla de nuevo, pero un enorme destello lo ciega. : Suspense : En el centro del puente Iron-Pulse está volando y disparándole a Toxzin, pero esta esquiva todos los disparos. Ice-Lord observa las maniobras de Toxzin. Ice-Lord: Iron-Pulse, no pares de disparar, yo la inmovilizare (Aprieta los puños) Los puños de Ice-Lord se ponen azules y estos empiezan a expulsar niebla. Iron-Pulse: Bien!! (Abre las manos) De las palmas lanza rayos laser. Toxzin: Acaso no tienen un plan contra nosotros?? (Hace unas pistolas con sus manos) Las manos de Toxzin se tornan verde y esta baja el pulgar, haciendo que salga un disparo de radiación hacia Ice-Lord. Ice-Lord: Honestamente??... (Pone una de las manos en el suelo) Del suelo sale muy rápidamente un pequeño muro de hielo que cubre a Ice-Lord, la radiación impacta con el hielo y lo derrite un poco. Ice-Lord: Yo no diría eso (Golpea el hielo) El hielo se rompe y Ice-Lord abre el puño dejando salir un rayo congelante. Toxzin: Tranquilízate Jack Frost!! (Esquiva el rayo) El rayo impacta en el suelo y sale un gran carámbano con muchos picos de menor tamaño, Toxzin observa esto sorprendida. Toxzin: Puede que me hayas impresionado, pero necesitaras otra cosa para distraerme (Crea una bola de radiación) Mira hacia arriba, ve a Iron-Pulse y se la lanza. Iron-Pulse: Ay no (Intenta esquivar) Iron-Pulse no puede esquivar a tiempo y la bola de radiación desactiva su armadura haciéndolo descender. Iron-Pulse: Ice-Lord!! (Presiona varios botones de su guante) Ice-Lord: Voy!! (Junta las manos) Empieza a crear una rampa de hielo, Iron-Pulse se desliza sobre ella y se detiene en el suelo sin hielo. Toxzin: Están listos?? (Choca los puños) De sus puños empieza a salir un aura verde brillante. Ice-Lord: Sería bueno que enciendas esa armadura tuya (Lo patea) Iron-Pulse: Auch!! La Armadura se enciende. Armadura: Bienvenido de nuevo Iron-Pulse Iron-Pulse: Lisa, activa el modo "Electric-Pulse" (Se levanta del suelo) Lisa: Modalidad "Electric-Pulse" activada, debo recordarle que las botas propulsoras no funcionan Ice-Lord: Asi que tienes una novia informática?? Iron-Pulse: Ella no es- Toxzin: Entonces son tres contra uno?? Eso sí que no es justo... Para ustedes (Da un fuerte aplauso) Al hacer esto una fuerte onda de radiación sale disparada en dirección a los chicos. Ice-Lord: Mierda (Dispara un rayo congelante) Iron-Pulse presiona un botón de su guante, y genera un escudo. La radiación al chocar con el rayo congelante genera una gran cantidad de neblina. Ice-Lord: Para que el escudo?? (Camina hacia fuera del escudo) Iron-Pulse: No, espera (Lo detiene) Iron-Pulse: En esa neblina no podrás ver nada, y una larga exposición a ella te puede dejar ciego Ice-Lord: Pero los civiles que están por ahí... Lisa: La neblina es toxica solo en el punto más cercano a donde se generó Ice-Lord: Claro, justo a donde yo me dirigía, entonces gracias pero debemos movernos ante- De entre la neblina sale Toxzin y golpea el escudo. Iron-Pulse: AAAHH!! (Alza su puño y de este sale una potente descarga de electricidad) La descarga golpea a Toxzin y esta retrocede. Toxzin: Tú también juegas con electricidad?? (Se sonroja) Iron-Pulse: Lisa, sube la potencia Se oye una explosión, la neblina se disipa completamente y luego se ve un destello. : Suspense : En otro lugar del puente Batgirl y Slash-Girl están teniendo una pelea mano a mano con Touch. Batgirl: Erik Le'Burn alias Touch (Le lanza una patada) La patada atraviesa el rostro de Touch como si nada. Touch: Chicas, no quiero pelear con ustedes (Atrapa un puñetazo de Slash-Girl) Slash-Girl: Que lastima, porque nosotras si (Empuja su puño) Archivo:Slash-Girl (HE).png Touch deja pasar a Slash-Girl a traves de él y se aleja un poco de las chicas. Touch: Hoy me siento afortunado Batgirl: De que hablas?? (Lanza dos batarangs) Touch los esquiva. Slash-Girl: Agh, acabo de pasar de él?? Batgirl: Si... Slash-Girl: Recuérdame que me duche cuando volvamos Touch: Tampoco fue tan malo, acepta que se sintió genial (Da un pisotón) Rompe un poco el suelo haciendo que Slash-Girl y Batgirl pierdan el equilibrio. Touch se acerca muy rápidamente hasta las chicas. Touch: Esto te dolerá (Le lanza un puñetazo) Slash-Girl logra esquivar con dificultad, saca un poco sus garras y le hace una pequeña cortada en la cara. Batgirl intenta lanzarle otra patada, Touch atrapa su pie, con las dos manos toma su pierna y gira un poco, golpeando a Slash-Girl con Batgirl y la suelta para que caiga en el suelo. Touch: Nena, solo quería dejarte inconsciente hasta llegar a la guarida... para tener privacidad, pero si te vas a poner agresiva no queda de otra (Aprieta el puño y le truenan los dedos) Batgirl: Al suelo!! (Salta sobre Slash-Girl) Touch: Pero que-?? (Se cubre la cara) Un enorme destello los cubre. : SUSPENSE : Sobrevolando el puente. Energy Owner: Entonces, tu eres el famoso "Maestro del Rayo" (Volando alrededor de Lightning Master) Lightning Master: Eres mi fan o acaso eres un hater?? (Observando) Energy Owner: Tu eres el líder?? (Aprieta los puños) Lightning Master: Eso es confidencial (Aplaude) De sus manos sale una onda de electricidad, Energy Owner bloquea con una de sus palmas abiertas y la onda se deshace. Energy Owner alza su otra mano y le dispara un rayo de energía cósmica. Lightning Master: Ahg!! (Esquiva el disparo) Energy Owner: Bien, eres rápido... Veamos que tanto (Le apunta con las palmas) De sus palmas salen múltiples bolas de energía. Lightning Master: Por algo me llaman "Lightning Master" (De sus ojos empiezan a salir rayos) Lightning Master se mueve muy rápido entre todas las bolas de energía y le atina un puñetazo cargado de electricidad a Energy Owner. Energy Owner: Maldito!! (Vuela hacia atrás) Lightning Master: Espero que tengas más resistencia que eso (Se acerca de nuevo) Energy Owner reacciona y bloquea el puñetazo de Lightning Master, alza la mirada y abriendo la boca le dispara una ráfaga de energía en la cara. Lightning Master retrocede rápidamente. Lightning Master: Agh!! Qué asco!! (Se frota los ojos) Energy Owner: Tengo más trucos de los que imaginas (Aprieta el puño) Su puño empieza a brillar y se forma un puño de energía. Energy Owner está apunto de golpear a Lightning Master pero un enorme destello lo ciega. : Suspense El destello de luz desaparece y se ven parados a Recharge y Blast Rider frente a frente con sus trajes algo rasgados. Blast Rider: Eso es todo?? (Gira la cabeza y truena su cuello) Recharge: Claro que no!! (Aprieta los puños) Cerca de ellos esta Half Arrow y Daño. Half Arrow: Que carajos paso?? (Mira a todos lados) Detrás de un coche puede ver a un par de personas. Half Arrow: Recharge los civiles!! Daño saca su espada y mira a todos lados, logrando ver a las personas. Recharge: Estoy algo ocupado con esto (Da muchos golpes a supervelocidad) Todos sus golpes son detenidos. Daño agita su espada generando una ráfaga de rayos que se dirige a las personas que se escondían detrás de unos autos. ? ? ?: Ya me encargo yo!! Archivo:Ben Tennyson (HE).png Half Arrow: Ben 10?? (Corre hacia Shades) Ben presiona el Ultimatrix, transformándose en XLR8 corre y salva a las personas justo antes que la ráfaga de rayos impacte con el automóvil y este explote. Blast Rider: Crees que pidiendo ayuda podrán ganarnos?? (Le da un golpe en la cara) Recharge retrocede y ve todo lo que está pasando. Recharge: No puede ser... Blast Rider: Vista al frente (Lanza una patada) Light Speed llega a toda prisa y le da una patada en la rodilla a Blast Rider. Blast Rider: Hija de P-!! (Se agarra la rodilla) XLR8 llega y le da un fuerte golpe con la cola a Blast Rider que lo envía lejos. XLR8: Alguien pidió ayuda?? (Abre el casco) Archivo:XLR8 de Ben (HE).png Light Speed: Nosotros no pedimos ayuda... XLR8: Lo sé, pero recibí los videos de lo que estaba pasando aquí y... Light Speed: Bien, pero recuerda que no estas por tu cuenta, estamos trabajando en equipo XLR8: La verdad es que eso no se nota Recharge: Es cierto... Light Speed: Que?? Como le das la razón si acaba de llegar?? Recharge: Es lo que dijiste hace un momento, trabajar en equipo... Nosotros siempre trabajamos como dúo o por separado, pero no hemos trabajado en grupos más grandes... Light Speed: Acaso El Equipo no cuenta?? Recharge: Claro que sí, es solo que hace tanto tiempo de eso que lo olvidamos XLR8: Que es "El Equipo"?? Light Speed: Luego te explicamos... Que propones entonces?? Recharge: Si Ben está dispuesto a ayudar con Blast... XLR8: Claro que si compañero (Cierra el casco) Recharge: Bien, ustedes dos ocúpense de él... Yo pensare rápido Light Speed: Vale, pero no tardes (Corre) XLR8 la sigue. Recharge: (Empieza a correr por todo el puente) Recharge: (Se detiene junto a Shades) Shades: Que haces aquí?? Deberías ayudar a Light Speed Recharge: Tranquila, ella tiene ayuda en este momento... Shades, necesito que obliguen a Daño a bajar la guardia, no puede defenderse de ataques a distancia y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo tiempo Shades: Como se supone que haga eso?? Recharge: Eso está en sus manos, debo ayudar a los otros (Se va corriendo) Recharge ve a Iron-Pulse y Ice-Lord detrás de una pared de hielo, en otro lado ve a Touch peleando con Batgirl y Slash-Girl. Recharge: Recharge se acerca a Ice-Lord y Iron-Pulse deteniéndose frente a ellos. Recharge: Ice-Lord, baja la temperatura lo más que puedas en este lado del puente; Iron-Pulse, cambia de objetivo ve por Touch Ice-Lord: Claro, y ahora si quieres actuar como líder verdad?? Recharge: Ha pasado tiempo desde que no trabajaba en equipo, desde hace un tiempo solo éramos Light Speed y yo contra lo que viniera Ice-Lord: Pff, claro... (Pone sus manos en el suelo) Recharge: Ice... Tienes una hermana cierto?? Ice-Lord: Si, y que?? Recharge: Hazlo por ella, no porque yo te lo diga Recharge sale corriendo y cerca de allí esta Touch lanzándole una patada a Batgirl, pero Recharge le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda y lo manda lejos. Batgirl: Gra- Recharge: De nada. Ice-Lord bajara las temperaturas, eso ralentizara a Touch y bajara los niveles de radiación de Toxzin, Iron-Pulse les ayudara con Touch y tú, pelearas con Toxzin (Señala a Slash-Girl) Slash-Girl: Podríamos las dos juntas, no lo hacemos tan mal Recharge: Si, pero tu aguantas más la radiación que ella, asi que cuídala por mí y no dejes que se acerque a Toxzin (Sale corriendo) Recharge mira a su alrededor y ve que XLR8 y Light Speed le están dando una buena paliza a Blast Rider, el suelo se empieza a tornar blanco y a sentirse frio. Al mirar hacia arriba ve a Lightning Master lanzando rayos a Energy Owner. Recharge: Recharge corre hacia un poste de luz y trepa por el pero Energy Owner se da cuenta. Recharge: LANZAME UN RAYO!! (Salta del poste) Lightning Master le lanza un fuerte relámpago, Energy Owner crea una barrera de energía bloqueando el relámpago y Recharge sonríe mientras le da una patada en la cara a Energy Owner haciéndolo estrellarse con el suelo. Recharge: A eso le llamo: Patada Kamikaze!! (Da varios giros en el aire) Recharge cae de pie y Lightning Master se acerca a él. Lightning Master: Kamikaze?? De verdad?? Recharge: Claro, hasta los movimientos más sencillos tienen nombre Lightning Master: Como sea, cuál es tu plan?? Recharge: Ya les indique a los otros que hacer y cómo solo faltas tú, pues te ayudare Lightning Master: Ya lo tenía casi derrotado Recharge: Bien, me iré a ayudar a Slash-Girl (Mira hacia otro lado) Lightning Master: NO!! Recharge: Jajaja Lightning Master: Bien, me la creí. Pero qué hacemos con el tipo de allá?? Recharge: Ahora somos dos, él es uno, nosotros somos más rápidos que el... Usemos eso en su contra Lightning Master: Podríamos intentar hacer lo que tu hace unos segundos Recharge: No es tan sencillo, ya lo hice una vez, lo más seguro es que ahora esté atento por lo que debemos esperar el momento indicado Energy Owner: RECHARGE!! ESTA NO ES TU PELEA!! Recharge: Pues déjame decirte que ahora si lo es!! (Mira a Lightning Master) Lightning Master: Vas tu primero?? Recharge: Parece que fueras nuevo en esto Lightning (Corre a supervelocidad) Energy Owner se levanta del suelo y sale de la nube de polvo, Recharge le lanza un fuerte puñetazo a Energy Owner pero este logra reaccionar a tiempo creando un escudo de energía, Lightning Master se acerca rápidamente y poniendo su puño en la espalda de Energy Owner libera una gran descarga eléctrica. Energy Owner: AARRGGHH!! (Aprieta los puños) Recharge: Atrás!! (Da un salto hacia atrás) Lightning Master: Khe Energy Owner libera una explosión de energía que manda a volar a Lightning Master y hace retroceder a Recharge. Energy Owner: No permitiré que me hagas quedar mal!! (Le dispara una ráfaga de energía) Recharge: No sabía que te preocupara tu imagen pública!! (Pisa firme) Recharge se cubre con los brazos y absorbe la ráfaga de energía. Recharge: Además, quien te electrocuto fue él!! (Señala a Lightning Master) Energy Owner observa a Lightning Master que se está levantando del suelo. Lightning Master: Eso no me hizo ni cosquillas (Pierde el equilibrio) Energy Owner: Creo que necesitaras un reemplazo para el (Se voltea) Recharge se encuentra a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Energy Owner. Recharge: Naaah (Golpea a Energy Owner) Al impactar el puñetazo empieza a soltar energía azul y con una gran explosión lo saca volando. Recharge: Lightning!! (Corre hasta el) Recharge ayuda a Lightning Master a quedarse de pie. Lightning Master: Estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto Recharge: Lightning, descansa lo que necesites yo me encargo de este tipo Lightning Master: NO!! Debemos actuar como equipo Recharge: Bien, pero estas bastante herido Lightning Master: Si, pero ya ves que solo podemos tocarlo cuando lo distraemos Recharge: Eso ya lo sé, entonces que propones?? Lightning Master: Juntar a todo el equipo Recharge: Ese sería el último movimiento Lightning Master: Por eso mismo, no podemos dejar que esta pelea se prolongue más tiempo, el puente se debilita con cada golpe Recharge: ... Recharge toca el comunicador de su oreja. Recharge: Equipo, llevemos a estos tipos hacia el centro, si los rodeamos no tendrán más opción que rendirse, cuento con ustedes (Suelta el comunicador) Lightning Master: Asi se habla!! Recharge: Al ataque (Asiente con la cabeza) Shades se mete en su sombra y se acerca desde el suelo hacía Daño, Half Arrow dispara varias flechas y estas se multiplican. Daño bloquea los disparos con su espada y Shades sale del suelo a patear a Daño en la espalda, Daño se da la vuelta y ve a Shades, Half Arrow redirige las flechas y toda golpean a Daño, empujándolo cerca del centro. Ice-Lord crea un muro de hielo y lo impulsa hacia Toxzin, Touch golpea el bloque de hielo y lo rompe en muchos pedazos, Toxzin se da cuenta que Slash-Girl se acerca hacia ella y le apunta con sus manos, Batgirl le lanza algunos batarangs haciendo que Toxzin dispare lejos de Slash-Girl, Iron-Pulse choca sus puños haciendo que salgan rayos de ellos y golpea el suelo, las descargas recorren el suelo hasta golpear a Touch el cual se encuentra atravesando el suelo y las descargas le pegan un shock que lo dispara hacia fuera del suelo. Slash-Girl agarra a Toxzin por los brazos y la lanza hacia Touch. XLR8 golpea con la cola a Blast Rider, este retrocede un poco pero intenta devolver el golpe, Light Speed le da un puñetazo y le patea el pie, Blast Rider salta hacia atrás para no caer, XLR8 y Light Speed se acercan y ambos le dan varios golpes a Blast Rider haciéndolo retroceder cada vez más. Recharge corre hacia Energy Owner con sus puños encendidos en azul, Energy Owner dispara energía desde cada uno de sus dedos, Recharge esquiva los disparos y se acerca más, Energy Owner crea un escudo y lo empuja hasta Recharge pero este empieza a vibrar y pasa del escudo, Lightning Master se acerca y con un golpe cargado de electricidad rompe el escudo, Energy Owner le lanza un puño cargado de energía a Recharge pero este agarra el puño y absorbe la energía, Lightning Master llega a su lado y golpea a Energy Owner con electricidad en su puño y Recharge justo al mismo tiempo le golpea con la energía que acaba de absorber, Energy Owner sale volando. Daño choca con Touch y Toxzin, Blast Rider se acerca a ellos y Energy Owner cae frente a ellos. Los héroes forman una especie de círculo rodeándolos completamente. Recharge: TODOS JUNTOS!! (Aprieta los puños) De sus puños sale energía, Daño bloquea esta energía con su espada y la fuerza del impacto le hace soltar la espada. Ice-Lord: Rápido!! Ice-Lord pisa fuerte y de su pie sale un camino de hielo que llega hasta Daño y lo congela hasta el cuello. Touch reacciona y va a romper el hielo pero un rayo que le da un fuerte shock, Half Arrow dispara varias flechas hacia Touch y lo derriba. Shades sale detrás de Toxzin y la golpea en el cuello, Blast Rider intenta agarrarla por los brazos pero Shades se hace intangible y vuelve a la sombra. Blast Rider agarra a Toxzin antes que caiga al suelo y mira a su alrededor. Los héroes se acercan lentamente hacia ellos. Iron-Pulse: Ice!! Inmovilízalos!! Ice-Lord gira el pie y salen más caminos de hielo con los que congela hasta el cuello a los villanos. Recharge: Muy bien hecho equipo!! Ice-Lord: Y ahora qué?? Light Speed: Llamamos a Batman Recharge toca el comunicador. Batman: Ya estamos en camino Recharge: Pero... Batman: Manténganlos vigilados hasta que lleguemos La llamada se corta y Recharge suelta el comunicador. Blast Rider: JAJAJAJA!! Slash-Girl: Que le pasa?? Recharge: Que te sucede?? Blast Rider: JAJAJA, ustedes creen que nos tienen donde quieren, pero no es asi JAJAJA Batgirl: Pido una celda para el en Arkham?? Light Speed: Nah, no hace falta Al lugar empiezan a llegar muchas personas con cámaras y micrófonos. Recharge: A que te refieres?? Half Arrow: Chicos, están llegando los de las noticias Blast Rider: Lo que digo es que nosotros estamos 10 pasos adelante de ustedes (Presiona un botón en su guante) Los villanos desaparecen uno a uno frente a los ojos de los héroes. Lightning Master: No puede ser... Los camarógrafos comienzan a grabar, y los presentadores se acercan a los héroes. Presentador: Hola, estamos en el Westminster Bridge reportando la derrota de los villanos que estuvieron atacando... Los chicos se juntan y se acercan más presentadores. Presentadora: Acaso su grupo de superhéroes tiene algún nombre?? Recharge: Ehmm... (Se rasca la nuca) El comunicador de Recharge se enciende. Batman: Su nombre es... Recharge: Heroes de Elite!! (Levanta el pulgar) Las personas empiezan a tomar muchas fotos y se aleja la cámara. Fin del Episodio. Post-Créditos Profesor: Las cadenas carbonatas están compuestas por... (Raya el pizarrón con una tiza) Chico: (Saca su teléfono del bolso) Chico2: Oye tonto (Le lanza una bola de papel) Chico: AH!! (Lo golpea la bola y suelta el teléfono) El teléfono va cayendo al suelo y el chico intenta agarrarlo, a pocos milímetros de que el teléfono toque el suelo queda suspendido en el aire mientras el chico tiene su mano cerca del mismo pero sin tocarlo. Chico: El profesor se acerca a el chico, el cual esta agachado para agarrar el teléfono, y le golpea el pupitre de manera altanera. Chico: Eh?!?! (Se distrae) El teléfono cae al suelo y el chico lo recoge rápidamente. Profesor: Señor Joseph, le recuerdo que no es la primera vez que no está prestando atención a la clase... (Camina por el aula) Joseph: Ya sé, pero Robbie me lanzo una bola de papel (Le responde inmediatamente) Profesor: Y le aseguro que hablare con él al final de la clase. Ahora, Jhonson, cuales son los radicales de las cadenas carbonatadas?? Se ve a una chica sentada cerca de Joseph, se levanta para responderle al profesor y se corta la escena. Personajes Protagonistas * Zack Hatsure / Half Arrow * Misako Watterson / Shades (Primera Aparicion en HE) * Cesar Harrison / Lightning Master (Debut) * Alex Collins (Debut) * Genesis Longhair / Slash-Girl (Debut) * Daniel West / Recharge * Gabriela West / Light Speed * Luis Patrickhard / Iron-Pulse (Debut) * Stephanie Brown / Batgirl II * Silver Fullbuster / Ice-Lord * Ben Tennyson (Primera Aparicion en HE) Antagonistas * Daño (Primera Aparicion en HE) * Erik Le'Brun / Touch (Debut) * Toxzin (Debut) * Energy Owner (Debut) * Blast Rider (Debut) Secundarios * Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Roy Harper / Arsenal (Primera Aparicion en HE) * Personas de Blüdhaven: ** Civiles ** Ladrón * Tim Drake / Red Robin (Primera Aparicion en HE) * Amber Watson (Mencionada) * Artemis Crock / Artemis (Primera Aparicion en HE) * Dick Grayson / Nightwing * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Barry Allen / Flash (Primera Aparicion en HE) * Alfred Pennyworth * Personas de Westminster: ** Reporteros ** Presentadores ** Paparazzi * Personas de Central City: ** Profesor (Cameo) ** Joseph (Cameo) ** Robbie (Cameo) ** Chica Jhonson (Cameo) Aliens Utilizados Por Ben: * XLR8 (Primera Aparición en HE) Eventos Importantes * Misako, Cesar, Alex, Genesis, Iron-Pulse, Touch, Toxzin, Energy Owner y Blast Rider hacen su debut. * Roy, Tim, Artemis, Barry, Daño y Ben hacen su primera aparición en HE. * Joseph, Robbie y Jhonson hacen un breve cameo. * Alex acepta apoyar al equipo, solo en casos extremos. * Se menciona la Speed Force por primera vez en HE. * Blast Rider, Toxzin, Energy Owner, Daño y Touch forman un equipo. * El equipo de villanos ataca el Westminster Bridge. * Recharge, Light Speed, Half Arrow, Ice-Lord, Lighning Master, Iron-Pulse, Shades, Batgirl y Ben 10 forman un equipo. * Batman nombra al nuevo equipo "Heroes Elite". * Los Heroes Elite se dan a conocer mundialmente por la televisión. Curiosidades * Antes el episodio se llamaba "Reuniendo al Equipo Parte 2" pero luego se decidió por otro título, sin embargo sigue siendo una continuación directa del primer episodio. * Zack demuestra tener interés por las chicas asiáticas. * Misako reacciona de una forma que Zack no esperaba ya que lo puso nervioso. * Se hace una referencia a la hermana de Cesar en otras series, Antonella. * Red Robin le habla con mucha confianza a Alex al inicio. * Al parecer Tim conoce a Alex personalmente ya que este reconoció el olor de su sangre. * Slash-Girl tiene un sitio en internet llamado "SlashBlog" el cual es administrado por Amber, una amiga de Slash-Girl. * Se hace referencia a que Slash-Girl tuvo por lo menos un compañero en el pasado, pero se desconoce su estado actual. * El SlashBlog es una referencia al "Ladyblog" en la serie Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. * Artemis hace referencia a que forma parte de otro equipo. * Al ver que Barry sale de un portal Recharge y Light Speed pudieron reconocer que era un portal de Speed Force, por otro lado Bruce pensó que podía ser un portal temporal. * Recharge, Light Speed, Toxzin y Blast Rider se conocen de antes ya que ellos mismo lo mencionan, pero se desconoce el tiempo desde que se conocen y cantidad de enfrentamientos que han tenido. * Ice-Lord menciona que "mientras los veloces pelean quien nos lidera??" por lo que Batman nombraría a un líder y segundo al mando que serían Recharge y Light Speed. * Iron-Pulse tiene una Inteligencia Artificial llamada "Lisa" como una de las cantantes del grupo coreano "Black Pink". * Al igual que en la versión anterior de este mismo episodio Slash-Girl tiene una pelea con Touch, sin embargo en este caso Batgirl se une a la pelea. * Recharge le pide a Slash-Girl que cuide de Batgirl. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HE Categoría:Primera Temporada de HE